


Aphrodisiacs

by noneveragain



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge {Frerard} #1 [29]
Category: FrnkIero and the Cellabration, Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blowjobs, Food, Food Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Use of food during sex acts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Prompt// Food</p><p>Gerard has some fun with strawberries and chocolate ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aphrodisiacs

"These are going to be so fucking good." Frank laughed softly, wrapping his arms around Gerard's waist, watching his boyfriend melt the chocolate in the pot so they could enjoy their freshly picked strawberries with some chocolate drizzled on them.  
  
They both really fucking loved chocolate and Frank was pretty much more in love with strawberries that with Gerard himself, so why not combine the two?  
  
They were in such a comfortable position and Frank already had their favourite movie put in the DVD player, it awaiting input to start but Gerard still had to wait for the chocolate to cool before he would even think about feeding it to Frank.  
  
He remembered last time Frank burned his tongue so bad, Gerard had to take him to the doctors and a trip to the hospital would be such a excellent mood killer.  
  
Gerard was continuously stirring the melted chocolate, the burner finally off so that the chocolate could cool down faster, Frank behind his boyfriend pressing loving kisses to his neck.  
  
Gerard gently tapped the spoon on the side of the pot, getting some of the chocolate off before dipping his finger on the spoon and putting it in his mouth.  
  
"Taste good?" Frank giggled, squeezing Gerard tighter against his small frame.  
  
"You tell me." Gerard whispered, scooping some more off the spoon and putting his finger in Frank's mouth, Frank groaning borderline sexually as the sweet sensation of the chocolate rolled on his tongue.  
  
"Cool it with the sexy noises, I'm trying to get food for us, not a boner." Gerard giggled, pouring the chocolate into a chilled bowl, the chocolate cooling quickly.  
  
"Get the strawberries from the fridge, I'll start the movie." Gerard smiled, pressing a quick kiss to Frank's lips and grabbing the spoon to place in the sink and rushing off to the movie.  
  
Frank grabbed the container of strawberries from the fridge and made his way over to his boyfriend who was getting snuggled up on the couch with the container of chocolate on the counter.  
  
"Start the movie babe." Frank smiled, plopping down next to Gerard and putting the strawberries on the table, Gerard cuddling over to Frank and getting comfortable next to him as they spooned on the couch facing the TV.  
  
Gerard pressed play and the familiar Star Wars theme song came and and Frank couldn't help but smile as Gerard hummed along to the tune.  
  
He was such a nerd but it's so fucking cute to Frank and probably was one of the reasons he fell in love with Gerard.  
  
~~~kind of like 45 minutes into the movie~~~  
  
Gerard sat up and stretched a bit, his bones popping audibly as he adjusted his shirt and grabbed a strawberry from the container and dipping it in the now cool chocolate, plopping it in his mouth and biting the fruit off the stem.  
  
"Gerard baby?" Frank said, getting up and grabbing a strawberry, dipping it in the chocolate as well before Gerard answered.  
  
"Yes Frankie?" Gerard smiled, dipping his finger in the chocolate and sucking on it gently, an innocent action that Frank didn't find innocent at fucking all.  
  
"Did you know that strawberries and chocolate are aphrodisiacs?" Frank smirked, plopping the strawberry in his mouth and releasing a small moan, rubbing his crotch gently as he pulled the stem away from his mouth.  
  
"Wh-what's t-that?" Gerard stammered, being heavily effected my the sounds that were coming out of Frank's mouth.  
  
"Aphrodisiacs are food or drinks that stimulate sexual desire." Frank said, grabbing another strawberry and only putting the tip of it in chocolate, licking the chocolate off slowly before inching the strawberry in his mouth, moaning softly again, gripping himself through his pants.  
  
"Fuck, Frank why is your sex drive so high?" Gerard giggled, grabbing a strawberry with some chocolate on it and straddling Frank's hips, lowering the fruit into his boyfriends mouth, rocking his hips gently.  
  
"Can't help it. You're just so _fucking hot."_ Frank groaned with the fruit still in his mouth, finally managing to swallow as Gerard was grinding his hips down onto Frank, sucking onto the tattooed man's neck, making Frank moan and tangle his fingers in Gerard's hair.  
  
Gerard pulled off of Frank's neck and grabbed a strawberry, putting a small part to Frank's mouth, feeling Frank bite down slowly.  
  
Gerard brought the strawberry back up to his mouth and took a bite, moaning quite loudly and rubbing his hips down onto Frank's more and more, making Frank moan loudly with his head back.  
  
"Fuck Gerard, so fucking _good._ " Frank moaned, his cock aching to be touched or _something,_ because as much as Frank loved grinding against Gerard, he needed _more._  
  
Gerard knew that of course, his hands working quickly on Frank's belt, pulling his pants down quickly, Frank's boxers soon to follow and _fuck -_ there was Gerard's hand on Frank's cock and Frank would be lying if he said it didn't bring him so much closer to his release.  
  
"Frank, can I try something?" Gerard asked, removing his hand from Frank's cock and discarding his own sweatpants, having been slightly optimistic and forgot to have put on underwear this morning.  
"Gerard I swear to god if you call me daddy-"  
  
"No not that you dingus." Gerard scoffed, grabbing the small container of chocolate and dipping his finger in it, spreading it on Frank's tummy and the inner skin of his thighs.  
  
"O-oh."Frank groaned, watching with wide eyes as Gerard put the smallest amount of chocolate on the side of the head of Frank's cock.  
  
Gerard stuck his tongue out and slowly lapped up the chocolate from Frank's tummy, leaving trails of saliva in its wake.  
  
Gerard moaned softly for Frank's benefit, his tongue darting in and out quickly as he finally licked it up, Frank's cock achingly hard and right in fucking front of Gerard but his boyfriend still paid no mind to it,he just slowly inched his tongue down to the inner skin of Frank's thighs which had some chocolate left on them.  
  
"Gerard please, fuck, I need you." Frank groaned, surprised at how much Gerard was taking control of the whole situation. Frank was usually the dom in their relationship but he didn't mind Gerard taking care of Frank like he is right now.  
  
"Patience baby, I'll give you a blowjob that'll make you feel so good, just gotta wait." Gerard smirked, quickly licking off the remnants of the chocolate on Frank's thigh.  
  
Frank thought Gerard was done with using the chocolate, but he was wrong and while Frank really didn't object to it, he just needed to come because it was beginning to physically pain him to just endure the little teasing Gerard's tongue was doing.  
  
Gerard spread some more chocolate on Franks cock, slicking up the shaft with it a bit.  
  
Gerard stretched his lips around Frank's cock, the sweet taste of chocolate and the precum that had accumulated there mixing together and sinking in Gerard's tongue tasted so good, so fucking _delicious_ , and with the added feeling of Frank's cock literally _pulsating_ against Gerard's tongue was truly one of the best things Gerard has ever felt - other than being fucked by Frank of course.  
  
"Gerard more p-please.." Frank begged, his hips bucking lightly, pushing himself deeper into Gerard's mouth, not necessarily hitting the back of his throat yet, but he _almost_ did.  
Gerard pulled off, licking up the shaft to get off the chocolate from Frank's dick as well as Frank himself.  
  
"Fuck, that feels too good." Frank groaned, the feeling of Gerard's tongue pressing against his length felt oddly satisfying and Frank was no man to question the way his body was reacting to such things.  
  
"Yeah baby? Like that?" Gerard asked, licking a stripe up Frank's shaft before putting Frank's cock back in his mouth, his saliva coating Frank's cock as he looked up innocently at his boyfriend who was writhing in front of him.  
  
"Fuck Gerard 'm gonna come, fuck, your _fucking mouth."_ Frank moaned, his hips jerking up roughly, feeling himself hit the back of Gerard's throat.  
  
"Fuck fuck fuck." Frank chanted, feeling his stomach tighten, he just needed something else, something just a bit _more._  
  
Gerard reached over and grabbed a strawberry from the coffee table, handing it overto Frank who quickly devoured the fruit, somehow making everything feel a million times better.  
  
"Gerard fuck, I-I, I'm gonna come, oh fuck, mmm, yes baby yes." Frank moaned, his hips slowly rocking upward as he started whimpering loudly, finally coming down Gerard's throat who was more than happy to swallow it and attend to his throbbing cock that has been neglected while he was sucking Frank off.  
  
It only took a few hard tugs and Gerard was coming, all over his hand and the floor of the living room.  
  
"Fuck," Gerard panted, leaning up against the couch.  
  
"Pass me a strawberry."  
  
"Frank we just fucking-"  
  
"I know I'm just hungry."


End file.
